the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deals with a Devil
After Not-Allison left... Jasper Jekyll:' ( Up above her, Jasper' sits on the roof. Her body is extremely still, her eyes closed as she concentrates on her surroundings. The Delta quadrant meteor shower is taking place. Are those meteors, or Gem ships that are streaking across the sky? Wait. No. Focus. Air current at 5 miles per hour, coming from a Southeasterly direction. Minimal drag. Wait for it. Wait... Strike. '' ''With a small grunt, she lunges- throwing her fist into the heavy metal board. Darn. Still didn't hit the target. You must be getting rusty. We'll have to do remedial training. She sank back down onto the roof, legs dangling over. What ARE those flaming debris anyway? Her husky voice cut through the still London air ) Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are? Up above the world so high, Like a...Diamond in the sky, Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are? Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina stood and went outside, breathing in the night' air. She started to walk down the street, struggling to remember what happened. Then she heard a voice. Having trouble, short stack? '' ''Surprised, she pulled the sword out of her cane and called out* Who's there? *''Nobody's there, you idiot. I'm in your head. '' Elaina frowned, putting the sword away* ... Elise? Jasper Jekyll:' When the blazing sun is' gone, When she nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the... night- ( She falters when she hears a voice. Untying her hair, Jasper uses her unruly parachute to glide her onto another rooftop closer by. She inches closer. ) Ms Elaina Hyde:' ''Yeah, it's me, short stack. ''Even my Hyde calls me short... *she sighs* what do you want? I heard you were having trouble remembering. I'll help you remember if you help me... Help you how? Jasper Jekyll:' ( the Jasper listens, unfazed by what she sees.' I figured she'd taken the potion, but WHY? And why is she even listening to the possibility of making a deal? ) Ms Elaina Hyde:' ''You tell me about everyone here. ''Oh... That can't do any harm... Sure, okay. Jasper Jekyll:' ( She narrows her eyes.' Can't do any harm? I'll believe it when I see it. It can't do any worse harm than a tactless Brute. '' ''Jasper snarls, under her breath.) You're supposed to be gone. Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina sighed.*' so, that's a yes? '' ''Deal... Jasper Jekyll:' ( Upon hearing that, she slumps against the tree. )' Here we go again Ms Elaina Hyde:' Alright.. What do you want to know?' What is the serum...? '' ''It's a thing... Henry Jekyll made it... It brings out the hidden and locked away parts of you, I think. Jasper Jekyll:' ( She shakes her head, under her breath. ) Of COURSE' she'd ask that question. Ms Elaina Hyde:' ''Hm... Alright... Who are you...? ''Me? I'm Elaina Hyde... Um... Great great great... Great? Granddaughter of Edward Hyde... Jasper Jekyll:' A Hyde? So THAT'S why she took it.... She doesn't act' like one though. oh? And how are we SUPPOSED to act? Ms Elaina Hyde:' (Yeah, Jasper, how are they ''supposed to''' act? XD just because one acts that way doesn't mean they all do. Plus, Elaina isn't a "real" Hyde. She's just in Hyde's family.) *Elaina continues to tell her Hyde about everyone she knows in the society, thinking she deserved to know where she was* Jasper Jekyll:' ( She tenses defensively. What is this' mysterious voice planning? What damage are they plotting? Whatever it is, it must be on a large scale. ) Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina sighed* and that's it. My turn, now.' Nothing happened. '' ''Wh... What? Jasper Jekyll:' What did she do this time?' Ms Elaina Hyde:' What do you mean "nothing happened"?!' I mean nothing happened! I didn't do anything! I just tried to figure out who I was! ... Well... That's... A little disappointing. You know, I really thought my Hyde would be worse... But at least you didn't hurt my friends... Jasper Jekyll:' Why would she freak out about THAT?' Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina sighed* fine. *she shivered, cold, and started to' walk back inside* You're an idiot, you know that? '' ''Yeah, yeah. You're my Hyde, of course you're saying that. No, I'm serious. A short stack like you... Alone... At night... That was a stupid move. I can handle myself... *this does make her nervous, though, and she held her cane in a way that she could quickly pull the sword out but not be suspicious* Jasper Jekyll:' Humph ( She climbs down the building and makes her way' across the street. ) Ms Elaina Hyde:' *she opened the door, going inside and trying to be' silent so she didn't attract attention* Jasper Jekyll:' ( Shortly after her, Jasper marches through and closes' the door a little harder than she had intended. She looks up to Hen's disproving gaze and bows her head in shame. ) Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina jumped when she slammed the door and looked at' her* shhh! Jasper Jekyll:' ( Jasper, in turn, shrugs. )' Sorry. Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina took a deep breath* sorry. You just startled me.' Jasper Jekyll:' Ah that's alright. I should've warned you.' Ms Elaina Hyde:' I guess so...' Jasper Jekyll:' So do you need an escort from here, or are you covered?' Ms Elaina Hyde:' ... Pardon? I think I'm fine...?' Jasper Jekyll:' ( She gives Elaina one long hard look, amber eyes boring' into her soul. Finally, she waves her hand and strolls by nonchalantly. ) Alright, if you think you can handle yourself from here, then good night. Don't let the egos bite. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Don't let the... What? *catches up to her* what do you' mean? Jasper Jekyll:' What I mean is that not everyone here is friendly. You of' all people know that. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh, right. Okay.' Obtained From Um... Category:Main Plot Category:Elise Hyde